Without Maki
by Negitoro
Summary: Nishikino Maki, heir to the Nishikino family of doctors, was introduced to this certain school idol group. Met a certain petite third year. Met this group of people that is definitely going to change her life. Perhaps, for the better.
1. Chapter 1

"Alone."

That was the best word to describe the redhead.

She sat quietly in a corner, carrying her usual expressionless countenance.

The excited chattering of other girls her age were just like incessant bugs buzzing at her delicate ears. She scowled and protected her ears from such noise by playing some smoothing classical music.

_'Much better...'_ She thought as she closed her eyes gently, drifting off to sleep soon after.

"OH MY GODDDDDDD! I CAN'T EVEN. WOW. I. THIS IS." A high-pitched voice squealed, jolting Maki awake from her slumber.

Growling, she peeked up to locate the origin of that horrendous voice.

"μ's IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL TO PERFORM LIKE WHAT. I CAN'T BELIEVE ITTTTTTTT!" The voice continued to yell in an irritating manner. However, instead of the noise dying down, the girl's announcement has triggered more animal noises, disgusting the redhead to the core.

What is this "μ's" she wondered. Since they have earned such a tremendous reaction from such bigots, she concluded that they were of the same kind. After all, birds of the same feather flock together isn't it?

However, although she did not want to admit it, she was really interested with this so called "μ's". What exactly is it? The curiosity burned in her chest.

"Excuse me," she started, stopping a passing girl that looked like she was on the brink of fainting, "what exactly is this "μ's" thing?"

"Oh. My. God. Nishikino-san, you honestly don't know?! They are one of the hottest school idol group in Japan! Rivalling A-rise!" The girl blabbered as she continued to talk about how fantastic μ's was.

She rolled her eyes. She could not condemn such barbaric behaviour. So μ's is a school idol group huh? Now that her question has been answered, she thought that she had no need to investigate any further.

Yet.

"I'm everyone's favourite idol, Nico Nico nii! Yazawa Nico! Nico!" A feminine voice exclaimed energetically as the door to the classroom was opened, revealing a petite girl with raven hair tied up in two pony tails. Her scarlet eyes were flaming with passion and her smile was perfect, almost too perfect. Most importantly, she was standing in some weird pose that Maki could not comprehend.

To put it simply, it was abrupt and absolutely absurd.

Yet, she could not stop staring into those crimson orbs. It was as though there was a magnetic attraction. Her brain failed to register the squeals of her classmates as she gazed into the depths of this Yazawa Nico's eyes.

What is going on?

"You… "An unfamiliar voice called out. She shook out of her daze and looked up to see the very girl standing before her. The rest of her classmates disappeared, probably to look for μ's.

Looking at this girl up close, she felt a sense of attachment yet at the same time, annoyance. Especially that voice of hers, it was completely different.

"I don't like you," the girl blurted out, igniting something in the redhead, "but since we're here, come and watch us perform like your classmates. We'll blow your pants off." She put it crudely, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. This girl had problems. Did she escape from a mental institution?

"Little girl are you lost?" Maki retorted on reflex. She retaliated involuntarily and the girl was blatantly boiling because of her mockery.

"What? Are you, some random high schooler talking back to the great Yazawa Nico?" She exclaimed in an angered tone. Her fists were clenched tightly and her feet were tiptoeing and almost jumping as if there was lava on the floor.

Smirking to herself, she twirled the ends of her tresses.

"Of course I'm speaking to you, little girl." She exaggerated the last part.

"You..." The girl hissed before looking away. Handing out a flyer, she added, "You better leave now, the live is starting. Scurry on idiot."

Although slightly pissed, Maki decided to compile with the girl and left for the destination stated in the flyer.

"μ's, music start!" A cheerful voice chirped before the live started.

Initially reluctant, the redhead soon found herself to be absorbed into the live. The way they moved, the way their voices harmonized and their genuine smiles.

It was... breath-taking.

Most of all, she could not tear her eyes away from that very girl, Yazawa Nico.

* * *

A/n: Yo. So I wrote another fic somehow instead of updating. Crap.

So, to prevent confusion, the eight members are all in the group, except for Maki, since in this story, she wasn't in the piano room where Honoka found her in the first episode. Thus, basically, this story is what would have happened if Maki was not discovered and Honoka found another person to help their group with the music. I don't know how many chapters this will be though. Hopefully I'll finish it. :D

NicoMaki is justice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Maki frowned._

The idols were greeting the fans that surged around then, handing out flowers to celebrate the upcoming Valentine's Day. The flowers were snatched away in a furry and soon almost none was left.

Her frown etched.

A light shade of pink;the crystal clear water droplets slithering off the soft petals; the sharp thorns that were more seductive than dangerous. The girl held the last rose firmly. Numerous fans tried to grab the girl's attention but it was futile. The death grip was obvious as the girl scanned her surroundings.

"Ah! Found you~" An almost teasing voice echoed, snapping the redhead out of her thoughts.

She turned swiftly, opening her mouth to admonish the girl. Yet. She found her face reddening. Intense scarlet orbs met soft lavender. Gentle breaths exchanged onto warm cheeks, eliciting a gasp from the redhead. Her feet were rooted to the pavement, the deep gaze melting her brain.

"Here." The voice snapped her out of her daze. She shot a puzzled look at the girl. Feeling something being shoved in her hand, the redhead instinctively glanced at the object. She widened her eyes. There in her palms, laid the delicate pink rose. Her face lit up with a pink shade as the flower rested in her possession and the smile the idol gave her.

"Ehhhh?" She gave the rose to Nishikino-san? That's not fair!" Several voices raised their opinion and dissatisfaction. However, the two paid no heed to them as they indulged in each other's presence, reluctant to leave.

"Nico, it's time to go." A blonde whispered as she gently tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Uwaah! Eri... Don't scare me like that!" The girl shouted as she jumped from the sudden contact, annoyed at Eri for disrupting her moment.

Eri shot an apologetic smile, petting Nico's head in an attempt to calm the girl down. The girl stomped away, expressing her anger and left the blonde and the redhead behind.

"You know... Nico's full attention is kind of hard to get." Eri started, her arms stretched behind her back as she took a few steps forwards. Abruptly, she turned back, sending a knowing grin and a whisper, "Good luck with that."

The gentle breeze swept across the entrance, carrying the rustling of dried leaves along with it. It blew the silky red tresses to dance with the wind as the lavender eyes were deep in thought. The redhead scowled in return. What was up with that she wondered. She dismissed the lingering words in her brain and briskly left the area.

Nico's... Full attention huh?

* * *

Those words were stuck in her head and simply refused to disappear.

Her thoughts wondered places and she managed to come to a possible, yet embarrassing conclusion.

"N-Nico's interested in... M-m-me?" She mouthed the words out. As soon as she reiterated it out loud, the girl's face exploded with embarrassment.

'T-T-The-ere's no wa-a-ay! A-absolutely none!' She screamed inside of her head as she bent down at one side of the street, grasping onto the lamppost for support in case her knees buckle from embarrassment. Her head was overheating and fumes could be forming above her if it was possible. She blushed. It was definitely impossible... Right?

'Yes, yes. It's impossible. Get yourself together Maki. There's no way that N-Nico could possibly... L-like m-' She exhaled but at the very last sentence, she was out again.

After a lot of effort and shutting down her overthinking brain, she managed to wobble home safely.

"I'm... Back..." She sighed lethargically as she slipped on her indoor slippers.

Plopping down on her bed, she groaned as her hair spewed all around her face. The strands of red locks were blown away by the redhead as she stared at the fluorescent white lights beaming at her. Somehow, it reminded her of Nico.

At that thought, she threw her face into her soft pillow, venting her frustration into it.

Why was she so fixated on some girl that she just met today? Moreover, that girl was such a fake.

The more she pondered about it, the more confused and angry she got.

The night continued with Nishikino Maki's frustrated groans.

* * *

Morning came sooner than expected as the redhead was rudely jolted out of her slumber by the incessant blares of the alarm clock. She growled at the object menacingly. The clock merely stared back in response as it continued it's nuisance. Letting out a groan, she emerged from her thick velvet blankets and promptly turned off the alarm.

She drew the curtains, earning a blast of sunlight as a reward. After getting used to the light intensity, the sight before her caused her to be only capable of staring, jaw-dropped. She hurried downstairs and pushed the door open.

"Good morning Maki-chan, did you get a good sleep Nico?" The idol greeted in a cheerful tune, in her usual pose.

Rubbing her eyes, she blinked several times, trying to convince herself that she went mad and was hallucinating. Unfortunately, she was not.

"W-w-what are you doing here! You... You... Stalker!" She mustered all her strength to yell at the unbelievable sight before her.

"Stalker? You should be glad that the great Nico-nii is the first person you see in the morning, you ungrateful little brat!" She retorted in response, dropping her cheerful act.

"Whatever. Just. How did you even find out my address? Miss so not stalker." Maki spat out flatly, her arms folded and leaned against the door.

Nico growled. She regretted coming to the redhead's house... More like mansion. Sighing, she checked her watch before letting out a gasp.

"Come on Miss Tsundere, we're going to be late! I don't want to be slaughtered by Eri!" The idol tugged on Maki's sleeve, however, the girl simply refused to adhere to her request.

Shooting her a scowl, she exerted more force, attempting to leave as soon as possible. Maki still remained rooted to the floor. Screaming internally at how stubborn this girl was, she had to use her last resort.

Without a word, she swept the girl off the floor, into her arms and sprinted towards the van that was waiting for them.

"Wha-What?! Let me go!" Maki exclaimed agitatedly at the scene and tugged on the hem of her skirt in embarrassment, hoping that the idol did not see anything.

"No time to explain!" Nico yelled as she rushed off. Maki turned her head towards her house, only to see her maids giggling and sending her off.

They definitely must have misunderstood something, their situation now was not helping either. Being carried in a princess manner was not something common one would see. She let out a cry in exasperation, "Geez!"

* * *

After a tiring and painful journey, the duo have at long last reached their destination.

"Welcome! Over here Maki-chan!" A bright voice called out as soon as they stepped into the building.

The redhead snapped her head towards the direction of the voice. A goofy ginger was waving vigorously. There were so many things she wanted to remark on, she could not figure out where to start with. Well, to start it off, who allowed her to call her by her first name?

"It's Nishikino-san for you." She scoffed as she twirled her red tresses.

"Don't act so distant Maki-chan, we're all friends here nya! Right Kayo-chin?" A cat-like girl jumped onto her and started to rub her soft cheeks against her. Blatantly taken aback, Maki froze on the spot, a million things going through her mind. "Eh! No fair Rin-chan!" The ginger pouted as she ran towards Maki. It did not help when another blur of orange attached itself onto her as well.

"Rin-chan, I think that's too much skin ship for someone you barely know..." A soft-spoken girl admonished gently as she pried her friends off of the redhead. Giving an apologetic smile, she started to introduce herself, "I'm sorry about that Nishikino-san, Rin-chan and Honoka-chan are really excited to meet you."

_'Well... At least this one seems normal...'_ She commented mentally before she was attacked yet again, in a much worse form of assault.

"Hmm... There's still room to grow." The voice remarked thoughtfully as though in deep thought, "Better than Rin-chan's."

"KYAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Nozomi, you shouldn't do that to a newcomer!" A stern voice lectured.

"Eri-chan! It isn't Captain Nozomi's fault!" Another added.

"Recruit Rin!"

"Captain Nozomi!"

"Recruit Rin!"

"Captain Nozomi!"

"Celebrate your valentines with a box of chocolates today!" The two announced before silence ensued.

Maki peered at the scene, she was having a headache. What on earth happened? All she could remember was being groped before darkness.

There were two bodies lying on the floor, a blonde tapping her foot impatiently as she retracted her fist and four others staring at the bodies while carrying a nervous smile. Wait, there should be one more. Then, it dawned on her. The soft sensation she was experiencing, they were her thighs.

She shot up, only to be met by a pair of luscious lips.

She widened her eyes.

_'Crap.'_

How did she end up sharing her first kiss with someone she absolutely hated so much? She had no idea.

* * *

A/N: UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE FINALLY ONE. YES HI. Well, things escalated quickly. That's life. Who knows, maybe the next day you'll meet the Nico to your Maki then share a kiss accidentally from getting off her thighs. This was typed in a rush, any mistakes... I'm sorry. :P AT LEAST IT HIT 1.6K WORDS /stabbed

kiruchi Well, I was caught in between whether to put Maki in the same school which was why I was vague on that area. Yeap, they're from different schools! Since it wouldn't make much sense if they were from the same school but Maki doesn't know of the heroes that saved her school. Here's the update! :D

Review yesh? :3


End file.
